


McCoy is Laughing Somewhere in the Enterprise

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: De-Aged Kirk, Fluff, Humor, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Kirk is turned into a child. Spock ends up being a good care-taker.Or: The one where Jim ends up naked in Spock's bed and it's NOT his fault.





	

It was surprisingly often that Spock found himself likening his captain to that of a child, but this time was different.

Kirk was actually a child.

None of the security team seemed to know what had occured, but by the time they had re-boarded, the captain had been shrunk to a child.

Well, more precisely, a baby. He could do little more than crawl.

As Spock stopped at the captain's biobed, Dr. McCoy leaned back in his chair, glanced at Nurse Chapel, and began to laugh. 

"Christ, Jim! How do you- you idiot. Oh my dear lord."

He continued to laugh.

The baby in front of him smiled widely in response.

"Dr. McCoy, I fail to find the humor in this situation."

Upon hearing his voice, the child startled, turning his head to stare at Spock with wide open blue eyes before tipping over onto his back. 

"Bluh."

Momentarily distracted by the movement, Spock returned his gaze to the now recovered doctor.

"It's not funny; it's just absurd. How does Jim manage this shit all the time? How is it only him?"

It was something to ponder. The Captain did have uncanny...luck about him.

"Is there a cure?"

During their conversation,  Spock noted the movement of his afflicted captain, a slow, determined crawl towards him. As the child neared the edge, Spock raised a brow, half listening to McCoy as the man shook his head.

"I have no idea. I have a horrible feeling it's going to be something that has to wear off with time."

As the child lifter his hands to reach out, Spock was already pressing his large palm to his tiny chest, catching Jim before he could even begin to fall off the biobed. 

"Ga!", the child exclaimed excitedly, gurgling happily as he grasped at Spock's arm.

"Woah there, Jim! Good catch Spock."

Spock nodded, pushing the child back to safety before attempting to retract his hand. 

Jim did not let go.

McCoy grinned, "Well look at that, Christine. Jim likes him! Looks like we found our babysitter!"

And that was how Spock found himself cradling a baby Jim Kirk as he read a PADD in the captain's chair, listening absentmindedly to the slight cooing sounds emanating from the child as it sucked on its pacifier.

In reality, Spock had only allowed the situation because Jim would cry if he or McCoy left the room and he could only tolerate the Doctor's incessant complaints for so long.

He did attempt to give Jim to Lt. Uhura while on duty, but when he realized she could accomplish no work while holding the child, Spock had taken him back into his custody, not trusting any of the rest of the crew to be able to consentrate with Jim in their hands.

Admittedly, Spock was mildly surprised. Except for the occasional cry for food, Jim was quiet so long as Spock held him.

It was...pleasant.

He was...gratified to know that his captain trusted him as much as his long-time friend, especially subconsciously, although sleeping arrangements were to prove...interesting.

Due to an engineering malfunction, three crewmen were left with severe burns; therefore Dr. McCoy was unable to take Jim for Spock's off-duty shift.

Leaving the helm at Sulu's command, Spock carried Jim to his quarters, replicating both of their dinners before seating himself at his desk. While feeding Jim slowly and burping him occasionally (something he had learned at the expense of an inexperienced nurse), Spock completed work he was unable to finish on duty. 

With a yawn, Jim snuggled into Spock's arm, easily drifting to sleep. 

Sitting back in his chair, Spock considered the child in his arms. How strange. He was very unalike his adult self. Was this how Jim acted as a child? Or was he somehow different now? 

He did not seem to remember being an adult, or Spock was sure he would not have allowed Dr. McCoy to play with him as he had with the rattle...

Perhaps he was merely aware that he was safe?

Spock did not know when they had reached this level of trust. In fact, the entire crew appeared to trust him, though possibly not as much as the captain. 

It was an odd sensation, to realize that, though certainly not undesirable.

Finishing his own dinner in thoughtful silence, Spock quietly changed into his sleeping clothes, carefully swaddling his captain before he too, fell asleep. 

They slept peacefully, side by side.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim woke up warm and content, snuggled into incredibly warm arms. Humming, he smiled, squeezing his arms slightly around the body practically draped across him.

This was nice.

He didn't exactly remember sleeping with anyone, but he was naked, which probably meant he had gotten drunk, which he also didn't remember, but whatever.

This was really nice.

"Captain?"

Literally everything in his mind shut off at the sound of the voice above him, slightly muffled from being pressed against the crown of his head.

That was Spock.

That was Spock laying in a bed wrapped around him while he was naked. 

Jim screamed.

Somewhere in the Enterprise, McCoy began to laugh.  



End file.
